


关于有效治疗打嗝的冷知识

by Cecilia_ZZZ



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_ZZZ/pseuds/Cecilia_ZZZ
Summary: 据说性高潮能有效治疗打嗝
Kudos: 10





	关于有效治疗打嗝的冷知识

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕拼刺刀文学 弱智剧情

今天的舞蹈练习室里只有河野纯喜跟金城碧海两个人。  
在舞蹈方面缺乏经验的两人今天也恰好没有工作，仿佛约好了一样，他们出门时在公寓的楼梯上偶遇，并结伴一起来到练习室。  
河野纯喜通过面前的镜子在反复确认自己的舞蹈动作，几个小时的练习下来已经是一身的汗。为了不让汗水糊眼，他暂时停下来，伸手拿过旁边的毛巾把脸上的汗擦干净，趁机休息一下，补充水分。运动后心情大好的他忍不住靠着栏杆唱起了自家的新歌。期间他抬头望向面前的镜子，却发现金城碧海也不知什么时候停下了舞蹈，正在专注地盯着镜子里人看。与镜子里的金城碧海对上了目光，河野纯喜挑了挑眉，不知道他是不是也有像自己一样在看着对方的身影呢。想着，他便顺口问了出来。  
“在看纯喜君哦。”金城碧海盯着镜子里的河野纯喜的身影，说道。  
“欸~”果然如此，河野纯喜眯起眼，猜对了的兴奋和被人直白地关注让他骄傲得像个得意的小狗。他迫切地希望对面的人能再多夸夸他，微微仰起头“碧海就那么喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯。”金城碧海弯了弯嘴角。  
非常非常喜欢。  
简单又直接的答案，让想听到更多溢美之词的河野纯喜有些委屈地撅了噘嘴，脸上微微发红，与运动后的热度糅合在了一起。想要快点结束今天的练习，于是河野纯喜放下手中的矿泉水和毛巾，继续站到镜子前跳起了舞。目光偶尔与镜子里的金城碧海对上时，河野纯喜便毫不吝啬地给予他一张明媚的笑脸。  
一天的练习终于结束了，河野纯喜自己感觉到了舞蹈力的进步。他兴致高昂，像每次给团队加油打气一样，对着金城碧海大声说：“碧海！今天的练习也辛苦了！一起回去嗝——”话没说完便被一声响亮的嗝给打断了，空荡的舞蹈室里还不断传递出回声。在这段立体环绕声中，两个人诡异地沉默了几秒，河野纯喜有些尴尬地扯了扯嘴角：“欸，为什么会打嗝呢？我做什嗝——”又是一声响亮的嗝，河野纯喜立刻闭上了嘴，希望把打嗝声永久封印在自己的身体里。金城碧海在他身旁早已无声地笑弯了腰，像个数据崩坏的AI。他面色涨红，瞪向旁边的金城碧海，后者做了个拉链的动作，表示自己努力闭嘴。但是他低下的头和耸动的双肩表明这件事很明显没那么容易结束。河野纯喜也很无奈，尽管他闭上了嘴发不出声音，不断颤动的胸口彰显着他始终处于打嗝的状态，而且频率逐渐提高，已经到了将近一秒一次。  
金城碧海终于笑够了，他翘着嘴角，保持着不太过分的弧度，把手上的矿泉水递给他：“喝水好像能治打嗝，试试看。”河野纯喜一边无声地打着嗝，一边迅速伸出手拿过水瓶，打开盖子，仰起头喝了好大一口。他张开嘴含住了金城碧海喝过的瓶口，水流顺着他的喉咙进入了他的身体，这里面也许混杂着金城碧海的体液，成为被他吸收的水分之一。河野纯喜静等了几秒钟，突然转过头，一脸惊喜地对着他说：“碧海！我好像不打嗝了！这个方法真的嗝——”说话声再次被迫中断，“有用……”但河野纯喜还是坚持说完了那句废话，尽管这让整个场面变得更好笑了。  
“其实也是有用的，”金城碧海努力将自己的笑声压在喉咙里，开口道，“现在已经降到五秒一次了哦。”金城碧海其实非常喜欢对面那人犯蠢时的模样。在舞台上唱歌的他像太阳一般耀眼又迷人，在舞台下为团队打气的他也如太阳般引领着大家的脚步。那个耀眼的小太阳此时却骤然拉近了与一般人的距离，慌张、尴尬的情绪让他透露出一股手足无措的可爱。金城碧海此时心情非常的好，让他甚至还有心思去数数河野纯喜打嗝的频率。  
但这显然不足以解决问题，河野纯喜原本因快乐因尴尬而瞪大的眼低垂了下来，原本有些厚实而微翘的嘴唇也紧紧抿了起来防止声音外泄，一路上沉默地打着嗝，伴随着身体的不断颤抖，跟金城碧海一起回了宿舍。  
回到自己房间后，河野纯喜试图通过各种自己知晓的方式来解决打嗝问题。他试了憋气，试了大口吞咽米饭，但是自己还是在缓慢而持续地打嗝。心烦意乱，他随手点开谷歌，想知道人最长能打多久的嗝，搜出来的结果却把他吓了一大跳。  
“怎么办啊碧海！无论尝试什么方法我还在打嗝！我会不会也像新闻上的人一样打整整五周啊！”河野纯喜慌张地给金城碧海发了line，顺便发送了一个美国人连续五周打嗝的惊悚新闻截图。  
“那纯喜君要不要来我的房间？我们一起研究一下解决办法。”  
刚发完消息，金城碧海便听见自己斜上方的房间传来了响亮的脚步声，河野纯喜几乎是跳着从楼上跑下来的，紧接着“咚咚咚”的敲门声响起，河野纯喜在门口大喊：“碧海！我来了嗝——”忍着笑，金城碧海放下手机，打开了房间门，让河野纯喜进来。  
两人坐在矮桌旁，认真地拿着手机搜索“如何治疗打嗝”。河野纯喜手指快速地翻过一个个网页，上面记载的方法他大多都试过了，没有用。看着看着，他突然抬头，对着金城碧海说：“碧海，不如你嗝——吓一吓我？”河野纯喜如今已经能够冷静地面对话说到一半被打断的困窘，内心毫无负担地说完了后半句话。  
“可是纯喜君已经有了心理准备，这样是吓不到的吧？”金城碧海抬起头凝思片刻，皱着眉摇了摇头。  
河野纯喜想了想，觉得挺有道理，叹了口气，继续埋头浏览网页。  
“啊，我好像找到了一个纯喜君没试过的方法。”这个时候金城碧海突然抬起头，望向身旁的河野纯喜。  
“欸！什么什么！”河野纯喜有些激动，立刻把身体倾斜着凑到了金城碧海旁边，看向他的手机屏幕。金城碧海的视线下发突然冒出来一个棕色的后脑勺，细软的发尖因为身体不停地打嗝而微微颤抖着。河野纯喜盯着屏幕上的一条推特，一字一句地念出来：“冷知识：性高潮可以有效治疗打嗝哦！”河野纯喜因惊讶而略微睁大了双眼，随后像是大脑才运转过来，一边打着嗝，一边弹直身体远离了那个可怕的手机。  
“这什么啊！这种方法真的嗝——管用的吗？”河野纯喜不敢置信，这是什么民间偏方。  
“看来惊吓也不太有用呢。”金城碧海仔细地盯着他的身体，缓缓说道。“什么嘛，所以刚才只是惊吓？”河野纯喜稍微松了一口气，结果这口气还没放完，又听见金城碧海说道：  
“不是哦，这好像确实是个有用的办法。纯喜君想试试吗？”  
“啊，这有点……”河野纯喜觉得这画面想想还是有点尴尬。  
“还是说，我帮你？”就算嘴里说出了些下流的话，金城碧海这张扑克脸还是让他像一个一本正经地想要帮助兄长解决麻烦的热心弟弟。河野纯喜是真的觉得这种事还是自己来做比较好，结果想要拒绝的话语在张嘴的瞬间又变成了一声响亮的嗝，河野纯喜木着脸，突然觉得无所谓了，怎样都好，只求它能解决这恼人的打嗝。

河野纯喜背靠着金城碧海，坐在他的双腿之间。金城碧海将他圈在怀里，左手在他的腰侧轻轻摩挲，右手则解开了他运动裤上的绳子，伸了进去，隔着内裤抚摸上他还未勃起的下体。被另一个男人触碰实在是个难以言喻的体验，河野纯喜身体僵硬，臂上的汗毛都竖了起来，双手虚搭在金城碧海的腿边，不知该摆出个什么样的姿势。金城碧海也是第一次触碰别的男人的身体，手上的动作有些生疏，但是河野纯喜久未发泄的年轻身体实在经不住这样的挑逗，很快便诚实地硬了起来。金城碧海不想弄脏他的内裤，便低头在河野纯喜的耳边说道：“麻烦纯喜君抬下腰，我帮你把内裤脱下来。”低沉温热的话语让河野纯喜右半边的身体从耳朵开始逐渐发麻，他生平第一次在心里抱怨队友那副低沉的好嗓子，耳旁好像擦过了金城碧海的嘴唇，留下的湿热的痕迹让他身体发酥，屁股却乖乖抬起，让金城碧海能够顺利地脱下他的裤子。河野纯喜双手撑在两侧，胳膊蹭过金城碧海的大腿，感受到了他紧绷的肌肉。河野纯喜再次坐下的时候故意把腰往后顶，果不其然感受到屁股下方有一处坚硬的热源。  
“什么嘛，碧海也硬了。”河野纯喜幸灾乐祸地说道，歪了歪头，仿佛把对方也拉下水就能缓解自己的一些紧张。  
“嗯。”金城碧海果断地承认了。  
河野纯喜把身体向后靠，顺势倒在他的怀里，抬起头，看着他说：“那，一起吗？”

河野纯喜面对面坐在了金城碧海的腿上，胯紧紧地贴着面前的男人，左手搂在金城碧海的后颈处，右手则放在了他们靠在一起的阴茎上。金城碧海只是将裤子稍微往下拉了一些，只露出的必要的位置，而光着大腿坐在他身上的河野纯喜显得主动又色情。河野纯喜难得能自上往下俯视着金城碧海，不自觉地紧紧盯着那双下弦月般的眼睛。金城碧海突然抬起头，直直地撞进他的视线里，河野纯喜来不及转移目光，与他对视三秒钟后便慌乱地移开了眼神。他的眼球不停地左右乱转着，突然看见了金城碧海红透的耳尖。没想到金城碧海看上去一如既往的冷静且面不改色，其实内心明明也在紧张着。河野纯喜想，自己倒也没有输得太过分。  
河野纯喜目光往下，看向了金城碧海覆盖在自己手上的，不断上下律动着的右手。随即，他像是为了打破这样尴尬的沉默，开始没话找话：“啊，碧海的手比还我大，明明年纪就比我小。”  
“嗯。确实比你大。”金城碧海说着，腰往上挺了挺，蹭过了河野纯喜结实的小腹。  
“但是，纯喜君的颜色，很漂亮呢。”金城碧海一本正经地夸赞着别人的性器，手上的动作却毫不含糊。一阵阵的快感从河野纯喜的鼠蹊蔓延直全身，直至神经末梢的指尖，自己的阴茎被别人的手包裹着，和另一个男人靠在一起，仿佛能感受到对方茎身下血液的跳动，龟头时不时蹭过另一个龟头，传来一阵阵酸胀的快感。河野纯喜因为舒爽而加快了呼吸频率，偶尔发出几句撒娇般的鼻音，中间还夹杂着小小的打嗝声，结果发现对面的人除了呼吸变重以外没有任何的声响。莫名其妙地燃起一股争强好胜之心，他的右手搭上了金城碧海的脖子，左手伸下来，用被吉他磨出茧的手指坏心地擦过金城碧海龟头上的凹陷。  
被意外偷袭的金城碧海终于发出了一声低沉的喘息，呼吸加剧，身体也随之一颤。河野纯喜看着他那张扑克脸终于破了一个缝隙，露出了一丝沉浸在情欲里的神情，兴奋得像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，咧开嘴，笑得眯起了那双漂亮细长的双眼。金城碧海深深地望着他那张明亮的笑脸，突然加快了手上的动作，左手则从河野纯喜的腰间抽出，伸向了他的后脑勺，用力将他的头按下来。唇与唇交叠之际，金城碧海自己的眼睛映在河野纯喜因为惊讶而睁大的双眼里了，同时他的右手则用力地擦过两人靠在一起的柱头，在强烈的刺激下，绷紧了身体，同时迎来了高潮。河野纯喜不自觉地发出一声轻呼，头皮发麻般的快感涌上全身，阴茎不断颤抖着，在金城碧海的撸动下射出了有些浓稠的精液。两人的精液混在一起，弄脏了金城碧海的衣服，河野纯喜倒是自己脱得比较干净，逃过一劫。河野纯喜从金城碧海的大腿上下来，坐在了一旁，深吸了几口气，逐渐平息下来过快的心跳。不久，他仿佛才想起来一般，感受了一下自己的身体，抬起头说：“碧海！我真的不再打嗝了！”那双刚从高潮中平复的水润双眼直勾勾地看向金城碧海，让后者原本平息下来的欲火又有些许的躁动。金城碧海克制地转过身，从旁边的纸巾筒里抽出一叠递给他，两个人仔仔细细地把身上擦了个干净。连打嗝声都不复存在的金城碧海的房间突然彻底地安静下来，只有房间中那股浓郁的精液气息昭示着刚才发生的一切，河野纯喜看着金城碧海身上被弄脏的衣服，心里有些慌乱，他觉得该离开了。

金城碧海看着他打开门，走出房间，突然有些担心以后两人的相处方式会不会变得有些尴尬。想知道他的心意，金城碧海突然开口问道：“如果，下次纯喜君又打嗝，会愿意再来找我吗？”  
河野纯喜抬眼，想到刚才那一幕幕令人脸红心跳的画面，目线不自觉紧张地上飘，有点心虚地说道：“那，到时候再说吧。”说完又觉得这样似乎有些冷漠，又匆匆加上一句：“不打嗝，其实也会来的。”说完不等金城碧海回复便急忙转过身，背对着他挥了挥手，急匆匆地离开了那间屋子，路过某个怕虫队友的房间门口时还好心地把落在地上的昆虫尸体踢到个隐蔽的角落，避免他那个可怜的队友在家门口被迫罚站。然后他的身影一点点地消失在了楼梯口。  
他和金城碧海，在这个夏天，多了一个属于彼此的小秘密。


End file.
